the_letterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Cooper - Plot
The following details Rose's involvement in the game's story. ''Chapter 1'' ''October 21, Friday Rose calls her co-worker, Isabella Santos , reminding her of their shift together at the Ermengarde Mansion. They exchange a few pleasantries, and reminisce about an earlier sale before Rose finally hangs up. Rose, along with interior designer Marianne McCollough, later find Isabella unconscious in the main hall of the Mansion. Worried for her friend, Rose suggests calling an ambulance, but Isabella insists that won't be necessary. Later, the open house has officially begun, the visitors are split into two groups, with Isabella guiding hers at the ground floor, while Rose guides her group on the first floor. During a break of the tour, Rose meets up with Isabella, the Wrights, and Marianne in the parlor. The Wrights just having found the Letter mixed in with a pile of documents, and Isabella promptly beginning to panic. ''(If Isabella '''shows the Letter' to Rose)'' Isabella hurriedly tells Rose that they're all in danger, standing in a supposedly haunted mansion. Rose quickly reprimands her, stating that the stories regarding the Mansion are just that, stories. But Isabella insists what, or who she saw in the attic was very real, and the Letter is proof of the Mansion's strange goings-on. Rose's stern attitude falters, and she expresses concern for her friend's condition. Isabella rebukes, knowing that there's nothing wrong with her, and that Rose is simply being stubborn about the truth of the Mansion. Hearing the commotion, Luke Wright approaches the pair, inquiring on what problem they seem to be having. Rose quickly assures him she is just "clarifying" something with her co-worker, though he recognizes her mendacious demeanor. Realizing her sudden outburst could cost them the sell, Isabella nervously begins to step out of the room, but Rose catches up to her before she reaches the door. Rose reassures Isabella she isn't angry, and that they can always try again some other day if a sale isn't made. However, she recognizes the poor shape Isabella is in, and advises her to rest for the remainder of the day. ''October 22, Saturday Rose calls Isabella in the morning, informing her to hurry to the office. Panicking, Isabella realizes her boss may have heard about her ''episode ''the day before, but Rose assures her it involves nothing of the sort. Upon Isabella's arrival to Briar Realty, Rose requests her help signing and photocopying some paperwork, which includes the sales agreement, confirming the Mansion had been still been sold, despite Isabella's panicked outburst. The Wrights shortly make their way into the office, to retrieve the paperwork for the Mansion. Hannah discreetly hands them both a bonus for a job well-done, Isabella, is noticeably concerned with the legality of this gesture, but Rose is rather pleased with her generosity. Rose inquires what Isabella is going to do with her share, and advises her to celebrate. She recieves a call from another client, promptly ending their conversation, Isabella steps out as the lunch bell chimes. October 23, Sunday'' Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages